pokecrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Vanessa Eris
Intro Vanessa Eris is an enchantress who originally impersonated a divine being living in an artifact to trick Teddy into being her slave. Now, she prominently appears as a villain in many RPs, trying to get Teddy back as her favorite love puppet. Personality Sultry, venomous, motivated, Vanessa Eris is the Charm Queen of the League of Lust and as the most powerful Lust Enchantress walking North Denland, if not the world, she is a force to be reckoned with. She makes a regular habit of deceiving others with a personality of duality: On the outside is a friendly, naughty, and beautiful young woman who would want nothing more than to party or spend time with a man she desires, but this is all a facade hiding a cold, calculating, deceptive, and seductive individual. Vanessa builds her plans for both the short term and long term, and shows to always have a back up plan for any or every contingency. With this, she is able to outwit her enemies and always stay a step ahead. Though she is willing to work from the shadows through manipulating allies, enemies, and brainwashed minions, she is also just as willing to use powerful and frightening dark arts. She also has an ability to hold a grudge, as Dodeca and Caroline Ursa could attest to. However, it is unsure what Vanessa's motivations are for the various schemes she is setting up. It's like whether or not she wins or loses, she'll always be another step to her ultimate goal... whatever it may be. Powers and Weapons Unlike Teddy, Vanessa doesn't command a team of Pokemon of her own (Although, the Dark Queen did recommend that she lead one), nor has she been shown to be proficient in firearms or other weaponry. However, Vanessa does wield powerful and frightening black magic known as, "Lust Magic," a dangerous, forbidden, and mutagenic art of sorcery and enchantment. Through Lust Magic, Vanessa can instill artificial beauty and desirability, or, "Glamour," upon herself to slowly instill a powerful desire upon others for her. Victims of Vanessa's magical control lose sight of themselves, and any actions they commit for better or worse, will ultimately either benefit her, or be viewed by the minion as chance to bed with the enchantress. By no means does Vanessa actually change a target's personality, however, and if a minion is wrested free from her spell, they will forever be forced to live with whatever murder, rape, or other abominable deeds they had done for her, because they had all did it out of an overpowering lust for Vanessa. In addition to powerful empathetic mind control, Vanessa can also magically render her hair prehensile. With this, Vanessa can extend her hair at will and use it to lash, strangle, or entangle anyone who would dare take her in a close fight. Though Vanessa can not shape her hair or sharpen it into blades, she can still use it for hard-hitting, fierce blunt force attacks. Through years of training and experience, Vanessa is near impossible to defeat in a close-up fight due to the versatility of her hair and the skill she possesses behind it. Vanessa also possesses a very lethal natural cunning, and is capable of outwitting her enemies through intricate plans and manipulation. Another ability possessed by Vanessa is a very natural charisma. This further enhances her Lust Magic, and gives her natural leadership abilities. However, it is also implied that the Vanessa that walks among the world is but a figment of her true power. It is unknown where he true body currently resides, but it is eventually found out in the Tales from the Brothel that her real body is within her palace. Feats * Redirecting lightning. * Can survive an Iron Head from Thumbnail. * Can defeat Rayquaza and Paige in one-on-one combat. * Survived absorption from Darkella. * Can smash cars with only her hair. * Is able to maintain control while wearing Shira's mask. * Musically talented in singing and in the harp. * Can flawlessly mimic Dodeca. RP History Vanessa first appears among the PokeCrew in an RP chat room, where she destroys Aqua and Chiko's house in pure rage. She also appears in Second Secret War in a bid for world power, and almost acquires Teddy in the process. She was also the one responsible for Strawbella being corrupted by darkness by forcing her into learning and mastering dark abilities. She then appears in Order of Darkness as she presides over the meetings of an organization dedicated to defeating their enemies and promoting a happy life for Teddy via polygamous marriage. She then plays a big antagonistic role in PTRPCRP2, in which during the aftermath of the Master's attack, she uses necromancy to bring the deceased Lucas, Leon, and Mizer as her undead puppets. Like always, she was later to be defeated again. In an alternate timeline, where Forces of Light is held, Vanessa makes a bid for world power. Vanessa's alternate variations appear as the timeline progresses. In The New Shira, Vanessa would become Death Shira and become a Divine. Later, Vanessa would be ousted from her position of power by Teddy (Who is later to have been actually Blood impersonating Teddy) in the Darkella Saga. In Teddy Ursa's Black Ops Inc., Vanessa would attack the Order of Light with new apprentices of her own, String, Steal Sword, and Psycho Child. However, Vanessa would promptly be driven off, but not before pledging that the battle isn't over. She then makes a short-lived appearance within the Devious Conspiracy. There, she attacks Stephanie and separates her from Mizer and Xy, where she promptly seduces the scientist in order to steal a portion of her knowledge on genetic engineering. She also appears in Broken Swords and Fallen Heroes, where she makes demands to join the Outcasts. She had attempted to bargain, and then threaten, for a position to join, but is ultimately turned away due to Teddy calling out her attempt to place a device to instill control upon Darkella. Relationships Sir Teddy Ursa Teddy is Vanessa's object of affection and obsession. She constantly tries to kidnap him and enslave him. She will not kill him, but she will attack his loved ones in order for her to be the only person in his life. However, this seeming affection is revealed to all be just a facade as she actually intends to torture him and possibly effeminate him and force him to join the League of Lust as revenge against his mother. Dodeca Aerion Vanessa's most hated rival, her constant kidnapping of Teddy, who was then Dodeca's boyfriend, makes the feelings mutual. They are also opposites in many ways. Order of Light Apprentices Vanessa sees them merely as obstacles. However, she does recognize that Strawbella has hidden potential. This is possibly due to seeing the young apprentice as a reincarnation of a demon she worshiped. Minerva Covette Vanessa's right hand as Charm Queen. The two have opposing personalities, but rarely get into conflict. When Vanessa leaves the League of Lust to become Shira, she appoints her Charm Queen until her return. Violet Eris Vanessa's long-dead twin sister. The two fought in a very bitter battle, however, Vanessa blames Dodeca for corrupting her. Team Xy Vanessa is currently reforming Team Xy to reinforce her army. However, this is implied to have failed. Darkella Vanessa created Darkella to be her apprentice, but lost control of her. The two now compete over territory, followers, and even Teddy. Death Shira Vanessa's closest friend, evildoer, and member of the Order of Darkness. It has been cited when she was destroyed, Vanessa had mourned for days. She then takes her identity in her honor, but was ousted by Blood. Naibuko Vanessa had once trained her to be Lust Queen, but the rest remains unknown. Luna Eclipse Vanessa is the master and creator of the Usagi Tsukino clone. She gets frustrated with her dimwitted personality, but has faith in her. Minnie Vanessa's first apprentice, not much else is known. Order of Darkness Vanessa's evil council. Only leadership positions are open to her female friends who agreed to become part of Teddy's unwanted harem. The Dark Queen Vanessa's most trusted ally. They can even fuse together to form the all-powerful Super Vanessa. Super Vanessa Vanessa and the Dark Queen can fuse to form Super Vanessa. In this form, the Dark Queen forms Vanessa's hair and Vanessa also gains blood-red eyes. This variation first appears in Kalos's Strongest Youths, in which to cement a bond, Vanessa and the Dark Queen becomes one. In this form, it's clear how much the two have on the levels of cooperation, with the Dark Queen getting up close and personal with the target, and Vanessa attacking from a far with magic. This may perhaps be Vanessa's ultimate state of power. So far, Super Vanessa has only been defeated by Caliburn. Vanessa as the Goddess of Death Vanessa's best friend, Death Shira, a death goddess counterpart of Dodeca, gets destroyed in Lives of Light. So to honor her legacy and to rebuild her empire when Shira returns, Vanessa assumes Shira's identity. This variation possesses a more scandalous choice of clothing, along with being wrapped in chains like Shira, and with Shira's Mask, the hair also becomes a pale shade of blue, along with pale skin. This variation sacrifices hypnotism for more offensive magic, being Shira's godly powers. This variation first saw use in The New Shira. Quotes (In response to Dodeca asking why Vanessa was a hostess) "Because everyone knows I'M the real Ms. PokeCrew!" "What does, 'Civil, sophisticated ballroom dancing' mean?' "Oh yeah! I was going to stalk Palutena today!" "Angel wings, these are how I'll get into Skyworld! It's amazing what you can pull out of a cereal box these days!" "Now... I, Vanessa Eris, shall now become the Queen of Destruction herself!" "Well this mask does put me in a zombie-like state, I can neither gain or lose weight now... SO NO MORE DIETS FOR THIS WOMAN!!" "I know people call me a snake, but I didn't think literally." (In response to Usagi) "It's not wrong, it's to ensure they aren't harmed! Men can't make the right decisions, look at modern American people, just look at the modern American justice system, someone needs to control that society!" "Sailor Moon? What are you on? I need some of that!" "Anyways, little kids, what's happening to this bar is called, 'Reality,' something your parents try to shield you from." (Referring to Usagi) "Do you see this girl, kids? I'll give a bucket of free candy to whoever inflicts the most harm on her~! (after knocking out Shiru) "Wait, she's a Sheebop... *pulls out clipping shears and smiles wickedly* New Sheebop jacket, here I come!" "Okay, whatever words I spell I get points for, and whatever words you spell I get points for, all right?" Trivia Vanessa's original vision: A whiny and bratty goddess forced onto the earth in a physical form who was in love with Teddy because he had the patience to put up with her. Interestingly, Vanessa has become a divine as Shira. Vanessa's original form of hypnotism was very different, instead of looking a man in the eyes, she had to touch them. She doesn't wear it often, but Vanessa sometimes wears a veil to conceal her identity and to avoid brainwashing men in broad daylight. Vanessa is an incarnation of HeroBlast's two favorite super powers, prehensile hair and mind control. Vanessa is the very first of a long trend of powerful women who kidnaps Teddy. Vanessa and the League of Lust is based off the sin of lust. Vanessa is the only OC made by HeroBlast to have a birthday. Vanessa's birthday is at June the 25th. Vanessa is the only OC made by HeroBlast to have seduced a victim of the same sex as herself. However, based on her dialogue, she didn't find it as entertaining as seducing men. Category:OCs made by HeroBlast Category:OCs Category:Human Category:Female OCs Category:OCs with an antagonistic role in RPs Category:OCs that appeared in PTRPCRP2 Category:OCs that are biologically related to another Category:OCs that appeared in Teddy Ursa's Black Ops Inc. Category:League of Lust OCs